1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video teleconferencing and, more specifically, relates to controlling a videoconferencing system utilizing a user-familiar interface.
2. State of the Art
Telephony has long involved the exchange of audio information between called and calling parties. To enhance the interactive experience between parties, further exchange of information including video or image information has been proposed and implemented. Conventional videoconferencing requires a significant amount of bandwidth in order to exchange high-bandwidth video data. Specifically, dedicated high-bandwidth communication channels were required; however, with the expansion of data networks which include high-bandwidth capability, videoconferencing for the masses is becoming more practical.
Conventional classes of videoconferencing systems include “group systems” designed for presentation to a plurality of individuals since the associated costs and infrastructure has heretofore been individually prohibitive. A typical videoconferencing group system includes a system designed for placement on a conference table with a projection system coupled to a display such as a large television monitor. Control of the group class videoconferencing system has typically occurred through a sophisticated menu structure controlled by a remote control. As stated, such group systems have typically been targeted for business applications and mastery of operation typically requires extensive familiarity with the system.
Another class of videoconferencing systems includes computer-based systems that operate on a computer platform with executing software. A typical computer-based videoconferencing system includes a camera coupled to the computer with the videoconferencing system being controlled via a mouse or keyboard that is interactive with a graphical user interface of the computer.
The complexity and costs of both the group and computer-based videoconferencing systems, in addition to the lack of affordable high-bandwidth channels, has tended to exclude the masses from participating in videoconferencing. Additionally, conferencing systems to date have included additional complexities such as buttons and menus that have required activation by a user prior to facilitating a videoconferencing session. Such additional activation and configuration prior to conducting a videoconferencing session has been cumbersome and intimidating for the masses. Therefore, due to the complexity of interface with the user, neither the group class or conventional computer-based videoconferencing solutions lend themselves to being widely adopted by the masses. Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system for videoconferencing which includes an improved interface environment for the user that is more intuitive and more easily embraced.